<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Bread and Butter by TheCrimsonJaguar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989385">Like Bread and Butter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJaguar/pseuds/TheCrimsonJaguar'>TheCrimsonJaguar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a tiiinnyy bit of marcy at the end, Because I did not like the pacing, Betty isn't even in this, But oops it became an AU, Gen, I rewrote the episode 'Betty", Simon's here tho, bit of blood, bread and butter au, simon will absolutely stab a bitch but he doesn't here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJaguar/pseuds/TheCrimsonJaguar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the episode "Betty"<br/>       "Sensations return swiftly, like an icicle to the brain. He sits, then he stands, then he’s stumbling down a hall and voices call after him. He hears, but he does not understand, not through the torrent of thoughts and feelings that crash through him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Grof/Ice King | Simon Petrikov, Ice King | Simon Petrikov &amp; Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Bread and Butter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote the synopsis of this at like four AM and the proceeded to write the entire thing the next day. I quadruple checked this bitch for typos, so tell me if you find any and I will smite them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensations return swiftly, like an icicle to the brain. He sits, then he stands, then he’s stumbling down a hall and voices call after him. He hears, but he does not understand, not through the torrent of thoughts and feelings that crash through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trips, his knees scrape against the stone ground, and he falls into a puddle. He sees himself as a reflection, and it’s him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shaking hand comes up to touch his face, and it is warm. He looks as he did more than a thousand years ago, when times had been simultaneously better and worse. The only detail out of place is his eyes, which were still pale as snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't believe it, it can't be. He hasn't been himself in a millennium, why would he start now? Maybe he's finally reached some sort of barrier he hadn't been able to cross before, only furthering himself into madness. He reached out and touched his water, and his reflection rippled. It felt real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe I'm just me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, idiot!" A voice called, and Simon was snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced up, and some guy on a magic carpet was scowling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're ugly, you hear? <em>Ugly</em>-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon proceeded to ignore everything after that and knocked the dude's lights out. He hit the ground with a wet slap, and Simon quickly jumped onto the carpet. Magic carpets were very easy to use, though he had never really had need of one before now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To the Ice Kingdom." Simon told the carpet, and then threw back to the unconscious man, "Sorry man, but I need to go!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carpet took off, and Simon was in flight. The wind was harsh in his face, and he felt strange. His thoughts were orderly, neat, coming in clean rows and polished lacquer. It was so, so odd to be back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh bubbled up through his lungs. He was back. He was back! How long had he been trapped? Been changed? And just like that, like magic, he was snapped back into place. A little anti magic went a long way, he supposed. While he didn't support Bella Noche, he felt the odd need to go back and thank the being. It had, after all, been the one to finally free him, albeit by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't think he'd have the time to do that, though, as he could feel the lingering effects of the crown wear off. His skin felt clammy, and he tried to convince himself that it was just the biting winds that made his skin ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon had so much to do. So much work, so little time. He figured he wouldn't last the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Simon had a plan, and by the Gods he was going to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just needed to get to the Ice Kingdom and into his <em>the The Past Room</em>, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time since his return, Simon's thoughts were completely derailed and not to mention, <em>he</em> was completely derailed. He was flung abruptly from the magic carpet, and though he landed in a bush, it was not a nice landing. He gathered himself from the leaves, just in time to see the carpet fall to the ground, a limp pile of fabric and string.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon couldn't see magic energies anymore, but he could tell its magic had been sapped. He looked back, and saw the cause of the sapping- a huge, black wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not a wall. Taking a good look at the sky revealed that the entirety of Wizard City had been covered in a huge, black cube. He hadn't noticed through his thoughts and his haste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His plan might need to be put on hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon also then decided that Bella Noche was terrible and if he ever saw the being again, he would smash its nasty face in.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He dusted the leaves off himself, and approached the black wall of the cube. It was expanding. Steadily, it distanced itself from the center of the city, no doubt trying to wrap around the Earth and bring a new age of non-magic. He stepped up to it and pushed against it. It did not budge, and only felt cool under his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He punched it. It only hurt his hand in return. Simon swore. He punched it again, and he fell over as electric shocks shot up through his arm. This was bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't be trapped here- he needed to leave. He had one last thing to do before he croaked. He had one last thing, it wasn't much. Couldn't the world give him that? <em>One</em> thing? After all it had taken from him, couldn't it give him a break for five minutes?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like crying. He probably was crying. He scrubbed his face raw. No more tears. It was time to act. He had a thousand years to cry, and on his last day on Earth, he would do something more than sit and pity himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, his knees protesting, and ran. Into the city, there had to be something he could get that could get him out. Radio signals, phones, anything technological had been banned ages ago by the Grand Master, so phoning for help was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>He couldn't even call Marceline</em>, he thought suddenly. His hands clenched at the thought. He couldn't see her with his real eyes, he couldn't see how much she had truly grown. Sure, he knew that she had grown, so, so much, but he wanted desperately to see it himself. More than anything, he wanted to apologize. She deserved better than him. She deserved better. But maybe, another thought piped up, she wouldn't want anything to do with him at all. He was, after all, just another reminder of the past. Of what she'd lost, of what she desperately wanted to leave behind. Because she had tried to leave him behind, hadn't she? Over and over again, and he couldn't blame her. Maybe fading into nothing without a trace wouldn't be the worst scenario. He shook off the intrusive thoughts -(intrusive, but his. These were <em>his</em> thoughts)- and focused on his plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A teleportation potion could help greatly. He let himself fall into the rhythm of pumping his legs, and tried to ignore his own mind. He was very good at that. He headed towards the market, running through crowds of terrified wizards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bumped into several of them as he ran, earning shouts of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Outta the way, buster!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out- wait, are you a <em>human</em>-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon ignored them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bare feet were padding against the stones, loose rocks and jagged glass cutting into his soles. He ran on, ignoring the way his feet stung. His breath was getting ragged, and vision started to blur. When was the last time he had actually ran somewhere? Must have been decades prior. Or maybe it was his magic deficiency. Maybe it was both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally spotted what he was searching for, an abandoned potions shop on the street corner. He bolted towards it, ignoring the pain in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, dude, what the heck are you doing? Get out of there!!" Someone called after him, a guard, he realized. He numbly shook his head, all thoughts directed towards the building a few blocks ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, seriously, get out of there!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon heard the warning just in time for a huge black tendril to burst through the ground like some sort of leviathan. It slashed through the air, and then back into the ground where several other wizards had been moments before. Simon leapt out of the way, his feet now draping the pavement in red droplets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught himself barely, and was quickly backing up when one of his feet slipped on his robe. He went down, hard, and the tendril had then decided he was an easier target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground flew out from under him, and the tentacle threw him up into the air. Simon just managed to catch himself on the tendril itself, still writhing in the middle of the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon, in an absurd thought, considered it the worst<em> 'ride the bucking bull'</em> game he had ever played, though he had never played that game before and likely never would. It chucked him back into the air, this time much higher, and Simon knew he would not survive the landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have much time to think about that, as a City Guard flew up and caught him in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude I told you to frick'n run!" The guard shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, I will!" Simon shouted back. They landed hard, on the other side of the street, and the guard set him down and summoned a magic blade. Much good that would do him, Simon thought, the anti magic would cancel out any power he could throw at it. He started running towards the potions shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No dude!! The <em>other</em> way! Run the other way!!" The guard shouted after him, and that was the last Simon heard of him as the tendril slammed back down. Simon didn't look back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>He reached the potions shop quickly, as there was less foot traffic Simon had to navigate through. He burst inside, throwing the old cedar door open with a bang. It was empty, the potions inside untouched in the owners haste to escape. </p><p>
  <span>He scanned the potions on the shelves, reading labels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terraforming...  Telemarketing…” Simon muttered to himself, shifting the bottles aside looking for the one he needed. As he found the spot where the ‘telepotion’ should be, he found it blank. The owner must have used it to escape the sapping. Angrily, he threw several of the potions to the floor, and they all smashed in a flurry of sparks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the potions slowly die out, their colors mixing and making some sort of magic sludge. It sank into the crevices of the wooden boards. Magic was like addition, he thought. It didn’t matter what type of magic it was, if you added it together, you would get more magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered the time he and some fire wizard had combined their powers, and made some sort of fire-ice monster that rampaged through the Breakfast Kingdom. His eyes, suddenly, were drawn to the ‘A’ section.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anti magic potion, more of a small vial really, sat innocently in its place on the shelf. It was expensive. Anti magic canceled out magic. It was not magic, it could not be added to a fire spell, you would never get fire-anti magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But could it be added to itself? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon’s question was blown from his mind as the tendril from outside found its way in through the floor. It came in with a crash, the only thing saving Simon’s skin was the puddle of amalgam potion- which energies were quickly sapped. The tendril squirmed in the liquid, and Simon bolted for the window. He smashed through it, glass falling around him in a shower, and he had a split second to see the anti magic potion’s cap pop off, and then bubble and fizz. He hit the pavement once more, and then he was running, the tendril tearing the potions shop to shreds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step he took was a spike of pain up his legs, the cuts on his feet burning against the dirty ground. He nearly tripped on his stupid robe again, and Simon cursed loudly to the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came to a stop and quickly looked behind him. The tendril, somehow now eight tendrils, were still preoccupied with the buildings. He looked over to the dead guard whose body lay in the street. He did not feel bad, as these guards were a sort of hivemind with one collective consciousness. He looked down to his bare, bloody feet, and then back to the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon then decided that if he was going to die, he would at least be wearing shoes, if not pants. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The boots he now wore clapped against the stones satisfyingly, he thought, as he ran from yet another dark tendril. He was looking for another potions shop, to no avail. He could have sworn there was one right around the corner, but another arm of Bella Noche cut through the cement and cut off his progress. He dove into an alleyway, where a tall board was leaning against the wall. He ducked under it, and the tendril thankfully didn’t sense him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed himself into the shadows, and watched as the destruction continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a shame, isn't it?" A voice asked, and Simon turned to see a teenager and four kids huddled together under the board. The teen was looking at him sorrowfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it is." Simon agreed, knowing what they were speaking of. Another building crashed, but Simon couldn't see it where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We grew up here, y'know. I just thought…" They trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd continue to live here?" Simon finished for them, and they nodded slowly. The four kids, all small and fearful, looked at him with wide eyes. They were frogs, he realized, not fully grown, still with their fins. Not even the teenager had outgrown their gills yet. Something in his chest twisted painfully. Maybe it was his magic deficiency. It didn't feel like it. He wouldn't have time to find a potions shop and help these people. It was one or the other- and Simon wasn't a selfish man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for a change of plans, Simon decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can all of you run?" He asked the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sally can't run but we can carry her." The teen said, and Simon nodded grimly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to make a break for the cube border, okay? That's where everyone is going to escape the magic sapping. It's a bit safer than it is in the middle of the city." Simon said, and while several of the little ones drew back, the teen nodded, fire in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust you." They said. Simon almost told them that was a <em>bad</em> idea, to trust him, but he didn't have time to be self deprecating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran. Through the streets, through alleyways and back doors and flickering portals, Simon found himself to be much more agile when lives were on the line. His pulse thundered in his neck, under his eyes. All the while, he made sure the small group of five was on the right path and made sure no tendrils found them. The teenager cast a few spells, and Simon almost shouted at them to stop drawing attention to their group, but it turns out they were distraction spells, and easily caught the attention of the tendrils, in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid was smarter than he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the border just in time to see a wall of guards fight off a hoard of anti magic. Simon raised his hands and waved to the group, and they were quickly teleported into the barrier behind the soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we safe?" The teen asked, glancing around the small bubble of refugees and guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now," Simon said, and then turned his attention to one of the idle guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't we teleporting people out?" Simon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Portal problems. Anybody who tries to leave the cube gets vaporized." The guard said. Simon shuddered. He wasn't jealous of the fool who drank that telepotion, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's the Grand Master?" Simon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Front lines. I've gotten explicit orders to keep civilians who have no magic behind the guard wall." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, thank you." Simon said, and then immediately ran out from behind the guard wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't go out there-!" The guard called, and like all wizard guards, was ignored by Simon entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's going to die," The guard muttered, and the teen-frog standing next to him shook their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, didn't you see? That guy's a <em>human</em>. Humans are tough. He'll be fine." They said, confidently. The guard merely shrugged.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The front lines were fighting a losing battle. What many wizards failed to learn over and over again, was that not all battles could be won with magic. Not all battles could be <em>won</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several guards, and even more wizards hid behind cover just to blast out a jet of magic that would fizzle and die once in contact with a tendril. He saw the Grand Master Wizard behind a rock, indeed at the front line. A familiar face stood next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Simon ran towards them, he heard what they were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-And blammo! We throw this at the source, and they cancel each other out!” The potions wizard said -<em>Ron James?</em>- and he earned an unconvinced look from the Grand Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, man?” The Grand Master asked, “Because if you’re <em>wrong</em>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon tuned their conversation out as he spotted the bottle of anti magic in Ron’s hand. He had the sneaking suspicion that throwing the very large bottle of pure anti magic would definitely not cancel out the already large amount of pure anti magic attacking the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course I’m sure! Ron James <em>always</em> delivers-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon reached him and proceeded to knock him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will <em>not</em> deliver!” Simon snapped, and caught the potion before it could shatter on the ground. It was heavy, as it was filled to the brim and Simon could feel it bubbling within its prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what the snap!? That could have been our chance!” The Grand Master Wizard shouted, and Simon turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had thrown this-” Simon lifted the potion, “You would have made the problem a million times worse! I saved your hide!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The GMW studied him for a second before frowning deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right. <em>Ron James!!</em>” The Grand Master scowled at the unconscious potions wizard, “I trusted you man!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron James did not answer, on the account of being knocked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can fix this!” Simon shouted up to the Grand Master. He gave Simon a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-” The Grand Master began to ask, but was cut off abruptly by a tendril the size of a dragon cutting through the air, “Oh Biscuits!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon dove to the side, falling on his chest and only saving his face by wrapping his arms around his head. The Grand Master was not so lucky, as the tendril hit him dead on and he was shot away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon ran after him, potion in hand. He reached the old wizard, and he looked bad. It was such a shame so many creatures of Ooo needed magic to survive, Simon thought, this wouldn’t be so bad otherwise. The Grand Master looked at Simon blearily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, go save the day, Ice King.” The Grand Master said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Simon.” Simon corrected quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Simon was running once more.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sweat dripped down him in waves, and the clamminess from before had developed into full blown body tremors and prickles of sensation loss. He couldn’t hear the rest of the city. All he could hear was his heartbeat and his breathing. Rhythmic, unsteady, loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bright side, he couldn’t really feel pain anymore, which was helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something he did hear, though, was the distinct sound of a motorcycle. Simon didn’t stop running, but he did see <em>Death</em> riding up beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are ya running, man? Just give in, you’ve been playin’ this game too long anyway!” Death called over the engines roar. Simon shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done, I’ll be finished soon!” Simon said, “Just got one more thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death seemed to shrug. “Suit yourself. But you’ve only got five minutes left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon picked up the pace, and Death was now out of sight. But he still heard the motorcycle, always following at a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inner cube where Bella Noche lay was now in sight. Slowing to a stop, he uncorked the bottle of anti magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are ya doin’ man, don’t do anything stupid so close to home!” Death said from behind him. Simon ignored the spirit’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought the potion to his lips, and drank deeply. It tasted like nothing. It tasted like lightning. It slid down his throat, both a liquid and a solid, and it bubbled inside him. The bubbling intensified, and then it <em>burned</em>. He nearly keeled over, but he caught himself just before he hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no time to pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anti magic was not magic, it was in the name. But it followed similar rules nonetheless. It, like normal magic, was addition. Unlike normal magic, it was also negative. What screwed so many wizards over was the fact that despite being negative, it was not subtraction. If you add a negative to a negative, guess what? It’s more negative. Negatives only cancel out positives, and only normal magic was positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon figured the only way he’d be accepted inside was if he was negative as well, so he could be added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, shaking, vibrating, and pressed his hands against the dark barrier. His hands slipped through it like it was mist. He dove inside, Death calling after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not hear Death through the thunder of his pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the inner cube was like being inside a thick black fog. He ran through it, sensations leaving and returning to his face every step. He felt exhausted, He felt electrified. He felt like he was more dead than alive, and the only thing real was the burning that continued to spread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lifetimes of cold, he welcomed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the hallways by memory more than sight, and wasn’t the just ironic? He followed his own footsteps until the fog cleared and he was greeted with the visage of a tall figure wearing white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella Noche blinked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon, despite being almost dead, knocked out his third person that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flash of light, and Simon became the fourth to be unconscious.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The ground was cold, yet his skin burned like it was magma. He didn’t want to be alive. He didn’t think he was dead, as he thought death would at least have the courtesy to not have him burning alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Simon.” Death said, and Simon forced himself to open his eyes. Death sat next to him in a crouch, seeming to investigate his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup.” Simon greeted. His throat felt like a cactus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got good or bad news.” Death said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on how you see it,” Death explained, “You drank <em>pure anti magic</em>, man, that’s as metal as it gets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon squinted at the spirit in place of a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody in Ooo has ever drank anti magic -pure anti magic nonetheless- and survived.” Death said, “Oooians got too much <em>juju</em> in their blood for the stuff to be anything other than poison. In enough quantities, it could even hurt <em>me</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But for things without magic? It’s less deadly. It’s definitely not good, but it’s not poison. If this outbreak hadn’t been stopped, the world would have been damaged, but it wouldn't be dead. It would only be without real magic for a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we get to the things that repel magic, <em>naturally</em>. There’s not many of those in Ooo. Not many of those left on the planet, really. But there are some.” Death jabbed a skeletal finger at Simon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans, especially<em> Pre-War Humans?</em> Those are some of them.” Death shrugged, “Sure, that can change. If you were to be exposed to strong magic for enough time, that juju-resistance would fade out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just so happens once your magic was sapped from the crown, your resistance came back full force, Simon. It wasn’t faded, it was just being repressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon stared up at the spirit of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your point?” Simon breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, things that repel magic attract to things that also repel magic. They stick together, like glue. And well, it’s a well know fact that Pre-War Humans go with anti magic like bread goes with butter.”  Death said. "And pure anti magic doesn't like to go away, Simon. It just so happens that you're now <em>choked-full</em> of the stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death rose, and Simon was confused. Where was he going? What did he mean? Why wasn't he going with him? Things weren't going the way he thought they would. A wave of nausea and fire rolled through his stomach and he forced the feelings back down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait-" Simon said through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Simon, but you've got your entire life ahead of you. I'll let you get to it." Death said, and Simon could no longer see him. He lay panting on the ground, staring at the ceiling far above. It was perfectly intact, like the whole ordeal with Bella Noche was just a fever dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps were heard from the hallway behind Simon, but he couldn't sit up to see who it was. He wasn't sure he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy Crabs! It's <em>gone</em>!" He heard someone say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That human must have done it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean that human on the floor there?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes were a blur. Through the roiling fire and the icy touches of stone and fingers, Simon thought he could hear people speaking. But words and thoughts went right over his head, like water over stones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt worn thin, so fragile that a simple touch could disintegrate him. He felt another wave of magma surge forth to his mouth, and he swallowed it down once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You gotta spit that out!" Someone said, who, Simon could not say. He could not say as he was leaned over a bucket and patted on the back as he finally let go, and a torrent of black sludge spilled out. He heaved and spat, and he was vaguely aware of people holding him in hands too cold to be anything other than ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would know, he's very familiar with ice.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He was on a bed. He was on a bed, and he was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire from before had cooled to a simmering burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the city's medical wing. Unlike anyone else he had seen inside this building, he did not have any healing items or materials surrounding him. He was not being healed, not with magic, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were people surrounding him, he realized, and Simon was surprised he hadn't noticed them sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not working!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then make it work, Glob dangit!" The Grand Master Wizard shouted. Simon considered the old wizard slowly. He looked better than he had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can't keep any potion down, nuts, he can't keep anything down! Healing spells are literally being <em>rejected!</em> Violently, might I add- Not to mention we don't know jack about human biology!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that word in my presence!!" The GMW said, and was earned a petulant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Biology, biology, <em>biology!"</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The GMW looked like he was about to have a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both of you, shut it!" Another voice cut in. Simon had been preoccupied looking at the GMW's several cats, which had been sitting snugly in his fur. He looked to the other two people in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was some healer and the potions wizard from before, Ron James. Ron James was speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, listen. There's something we're overlookin' here!" Ron said, and the GMW cocked his head. The healer frowned. "Didn't you say this guy's the <em>Ice King?</em> His source of power is his crown! All we got to do is reunite source with sorcerer, and then we've got progress!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... have a point." The healer admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get on that, then! No more dawdling!" The GMW said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon was brought back into reality with a bolt of shock so strong he managed to fling himself off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"No!"</em> He breathed out, and scrambled away from the group of wizards who wanted to bring him nothing but pain. The connection with the ground shook him to his core, and it caused him to try and catch his breath. The healer quickly caught him, and Simon fought against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tossed back onto the bed, and Simon was kicking. He tried to claw their eyes, (he left deep cuts on their cheeks) bite them, told them as loud as he could that he couldn't, he just couldn't, he couldn't do it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The GMW pinned him down with one impossibly strong hand. Simon didn't stop struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon, Ron James was back holding the damned crown. Simon let out a panicked whine as he spotted the glinting gold. It's rubies stared him down like eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, man, don't worry!" Ron James said in what he thought was a comforting way, "You'll live! And you're probably going to get an <em>awesome</em> party-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The biggest!" The GMW assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-And we're all gonna have a great time! You saved the city, man!" Ron said, and the crown was lowered to his head. Simon felt it's cold, familiar weight, and waited for the familiar grasp of magic to wrap around his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not come. Instead, a flash of white coated the room and then the crown was rolling away, on the floor. Simon was left gasping for breath. It was the only sound in the room, as the three wizards stared at the crown, its gems now painted white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't do this with magic." The healer said, "If I might suggest something, Grand Master?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may," The GMW said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Candy Kingdom is quite adept at science. Princess Bubblegum might be able to save his life." They said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are not... on good terms, at the moment." The GMW said, like it was a confession. Ron James rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea, didn't she like, <em>totally</em> make a fool out of you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Ron James." The GMW said, and turned the potions wizard into a cat. Simon stared at the crown, it had stopped rolling and its pale eyes looked dead. Had he done that? Had he killed it? Just like that? The whispers he usually heard when it was near were nowhere to be found. His head remained his own, his skin continued to boil. He turned to the Grand Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Take," Simon said, his voice like needles on his throat, "Take me to the Candy Kingdom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The GMW said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," The healer said, "You heard the man. It's either science or letting our savior of the city die." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The GMW nodded. Simon let himself relax. He sank into the bed, and his eyelids shut of their own accord.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He woke up several times on the trip to the Candy Kingdom. When they realized they couldn't teleport him there due to his condition, when they were flying there on a chariot, when he was in the Grand Master's hands in the great hall of the Candy Kingdom, and the Princess was staring at him with a strange, unreadable look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had looked back, in that moment, and muttered a small 'sorry'. He blacked out after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not dream.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He was on a bed again. But this time it was warmer, and his skin was only faintly prickling with candle wicks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was sweet, and the curtains surrounding his bed were pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed it in, and it felt fresh. He was less tired, he decided, as his thoughts came quicker than they had before. He still felt sore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands felt strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had an IV in his wrist, but that was not what he was focused on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were pitch black. His hands were claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his hands to his eyes in a flash. A darkness coated his fingers and palms, and then proceeded up his arms and tapered out beneath his elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flexed his fingers, and the claws moved in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was anti magic, he realized, his hands were coated in anti magic. He stared at his hands for a moment longer, and revised his assumption. Not coated, he thought, his hands were made of anti magic. They burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was made aware of a sleeping figure on the side of his bed by a faint snore. Long black hair, grey skin and pointy ears- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Marceline. She was sitting -floating- in the chair next to his bed, and her head lay on the side of him, next to his shoulder. Her hair was a mess, and there were bags in her eyes. She was all grown up. Her face was calm, but it was traced with dried tears and  tangled hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully wiped aside an unruly tear from her eye, and she woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up abruptly and stared at him. He blinked at her, suddenly nervous. He lowered his hands, his new hands, and tried to hide his claws under the sheet he was draped in. She caught his fingers before he could, though, and she held him like he might vanish. He found that he could not pull away, could not bring his monstrous hands away from hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're back," She said, disbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Simon said honestly. She must not have heard him, as she flung her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're back." She mumbled into him, and Simon returned the hug, just as fierce. He clamped his eyes shut to fight away the tears that threatened to fall. He could see his claws on her shoulders, and he relaxed his grip so he wouldn't cut her with his new nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I couldn't do better for you, Marcy." He said hoarsely. "You deserve the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're back." She said with a small laugh. His shoulder felt wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon laughed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm back." He agreed. "And I'm not going anywhere." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>??? not the first AT fic I've written but probably the best and the only one I've actually posted soo</p><p>This is a one shot but I might continue it later who knows. Please give me feedback if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>